Everything Has Purpose, Even Pain
by RayneLover101
Summary: Hermione just wants to go home, but she needs to have as normal a life as possible. But how normal can it be with Malfoy constantly around? Can he help her, or will she not survive the year? Rated T for some traumatic themes. Please Review and let me know if it's any good. I'm so sorry, but this is going to be on Hiatus for a little while while I figure out some things.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Everything Has Purpose, Even Pain**

**Author: RayneLover101**

**Rating: T, but only for slightly sad, but traumatic themes.**

**Pairing: Dramione (Hermione/Draco)**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or anything recognizable, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Timeline: Movie 5, before Dumbledore dies, but with a small twist.**

**A/N: Hi, I'm back. It's been a while, there have been some things going on in my life and I guess this story is a result. It's quite angsty, but that's only because of my mood right now, I guess I've been in a horrible mood and I had this story in my head, so I decided to try to write it out. I hope it's ok, because I don't know how well my writing is going to be after everything that's happened in my life right now, so please tell me if I should just give up on this story due to it's horribleness if that's even a word. Also I have no beta on this, so all mistakes are mine to own up to. I'm trying a slightly different writing style, so bare with me.**

**A/N 2: I'm making this story a chapter story, but the chapters will probably be fairly short. I have some of this already typed up, so I'll update every weekend, hopefully, but if not, every other weekend.**

It was just a normal day on the Hogwarts Express; new and old students messing around excited to have new adventures at school. But there was one student who wasn't happy to be back to school, which is surprising considering it was Hermione Granger, who is usually very happy to be back at Hogwarts so she can see her friends again after the long summer.

Granted Hermione was happy to be back, but she just wasn't her normal self after everything that's happened at home over the summer, which was too short and too long for her. She did miss her friends, but she just didn't want to deal with the drama of dealing with the Slytherin house, especially Draco Malfoy and his gang of cruel friends. Hermione just wanted to be home in her nice warm bed and curl up into a little ball and cry her eyes out, but she couldn't, she had to stay strong.

While Hermione was brooding on her own, hoping that Harry and Ron wouldn't find her all the way in the back, Draco Malfoy was on his way back to a new compartment just to get away from Pansy and her incessant and annoying clinginess and chattering. Unbeknownst to either of them, they chose the same compartment.

Hermione was so caught up in her thinking that she didn't even hear the compartment door slide open, "What are you doing here, mudblood?" Malfoy sneered to her, but then frowned when she didn't respond to him. It started to unsettle him that she was ignoring him, so he tried to antagonize her again, "why aren't you with Pothead and Weaselbee? They ditch you? What is your problem, Granger, can't you see I'm talking to you?"

Again, no answer from her and it seemed like she didn't even know he was there and talking to her. Hermione was too preoccupied with thinking about what she's going to say to Harry and Ron when things get too bad and she has to leave Hogwarts and probably be transferred to St. Mungos for treatment. She did see movement by the door and just assumed that it was people looking for empty compartments. She decided to look up though and was very surprised to see a fuming Malfoy at the door.

"What do you want Malfoy, to torment me more? Well I don't need it, nor do I want it, so if you don't mind, I would like some peace and quiet." She left it at that and then continued to stare out the window, waiting for him to leave and close the door behind him.

But he did the opposite of what she wanted; he came in, closed the door behind him and locked it, and sat down opposite her. He looked at her and with a small sneer said, "I can sit wherever I wish to, I'm a Malfoy. And if I want to sit in this compartment, I will."

She thought, _'oh great, now I have to deal with Malfoy on top of everything else,'_ then said, "why would you want to sit here? Shouldn't you be hanging off of Pansy with the Slytherins?"

He looked up with a serious face and just said, "if you ever repeat this, I will deny it and…" he cut off for a moment, thinking what he was going to do to her if she ever said a word of this, but then continued with, "well, I'll figure it out if it comes to it."

Hermione just stared at him and said, "uh huh, sure. What is it then; get on with it so I can get some quiet."

Malfoy just glared at her, then decided to suck it up and tell her, "I'm hiding from Pansy. She's driving me bonkers; every time I get a break, she comes barging at me like a freight train. I think that's the right phrase for it." He then looks at Hermione to judge her reaction.

"That's all? Wow, I thought it was something really bad," Hermione was trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice, but as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't manage.

"Just keep your mouth shut or I swear, I will ruin your life even more than it is now," Malfoy tried to intimidate her with a small threat, but he didn't expect her answer to that comment.

"I don't care about what goes on in your life, Malfoy, but I really don't think you could make things worse than they already are. You really don't know how bad things are right now, so if you wouldn't mind, but please Shut Up." Hermione was fuming right now, but at the same time, she was trying her hardest not to start crying in front of Malfoy. It would ruin her reputation with him of being the strong, smart, know-it-all Gryffindor bookworm.

Malfoy was surprised that she didn't put up more of a fight, but decided to let it go, since he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. He was surprisingly not in the mood to make her upset right now, and that scared him a bit. So he didn't say anything and looked out the same window that Hermione was currently looking out of. He, in a way, couldn't wait until he got to Hogwarts, but also didn't want the ride there to end either. He could do with some more time away from Pansy and her irritating voice.

**A/N: I thought I'd stop there, not sure why, but it seemed like the right spot to stop at. Let me know what you think, I know I don't have much in this first chapter, but it will get better trust me. I would really appreciate some reviews, it will brighten my day. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Everything Has Purpose, Even Pain**

**Author: RayneLover101**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything recognizable, J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is chapter 2. I know I haven't been too reliable when it comes to my stories, but I promise, I'll update this story fairly regularly since I've got most of it typed already. If I don't update regularly, feel free to PM me or review and tell me to get my butt moving, but please do it nicely. :) Also, still no beta; so if I have any mistakes, please feel free to tell me. Please Review!**

**A/N 2: Hey, so no reviews, I'm posting this anyways, but I may delay the next one if I don't get any reviews. I really want to know what you think so far, so please REVIEW!  
**

When the Hogwarts Express reached Hogwarts, everyone was so excited as they exited the train. And both Hermione and Malfoy were so caught up in their thoughts that nether of them realized that they had arrived at the school. That is, until someone knocked on their compartment door.

Malfoy sighed, and decided to see who it was, but was extremely surprised and disturbed to see Professor McGonagall standing at the compartment door. He opened it quickly, "Professor, what are you doing on the Hogwarts Express?" At this, Hermione looked over.

"Professor…" Hermione started, but didn't get to finish as McGonagall put up her hand to stop her.

"I'll excuse your rudeness, Mr. Malfoy, but I came to tell you both that you have arrived at Hogwarts and we are waiting for you two to check in," with that, she turned and walked down the isle, leaving them to gather their things.

Both Malfoy and Hermione look at each other, then turn away to get their things. As they walked down the isles of the Hogwarts Express, Malfoy said, "We are to never speak of this, got it?"

Hermione looked up at him, "why would I want to speak about sitting in a compartment with you ever?" She pushed past him fairly roughly, and rushed out of the train to meet Hagrid at the gates to Hogwarts.

'_Well, she's in a mood. I wonder what got her panties in a twist?'_ Malfoy thought as he exited the train and walked toward the gates. As he passed Hagrid at the gates, he nodded his head to him in greeting.

Hagrid noticed him and said in his normal booming voice, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it's great to see you again, have a great ride. I'm sorry it's the last one though, you'll have to ride with Miss Granger up to Hogwarts." With that, he checked him off the list of students and went to close the gates behind them.

Malfoy wasn't too happy to have to share a carriage with Hermione Granger, but he'd deal with it as long as he never had to be near her like this ever again. But with his luck, he'd probably get stuck with her as a partner for class. He hoped not.

Hermione wasn't even really paying attention to anything really, but she felt the other side of the carriage move, so she assumed that Malfoy decided to share the carriage with her and get it over with. _'I just want to be left alone, but with my luck, everyone will be asking me what happened over the summer and won't let it go until I crack. I can't handle this anymore, I really can't. I'm probably just going to ask Professor Dumbledore to let me go home, I should. I don't think I can make it through the day, let alone the rest of the year.'_

While Hermione was brooding in her corner of the carriage, Malfoy was busy thinking about what he's going to do first when he gets to the school. _'I'm going to go to the Great Hall first, then go to the Slytherin dorms and try to avoid Pansy. I can't believe how annoying she is now, why does she think I have any interest in her? I couldn't care less what she thinks, I actually can't stand her. I know I should tell her, but she won't leave me alone afterwards, but maybe she'll be so mad that she'll just ignore me for the rest of the year.'_ He starts smiling at that thought, then looks over to Hermione.

"Granger-" he starts, but stops, knowing that she probably can't hear him. _'What's with her?'_ He was actually surprised with himself, he was actually concerned, but he isn't going to let it show or let it change his mind about her.

Before either of them knew it, they arrived at the castle itself. They both got out of the carriage, neither said anything, but walked side-by-side up to Hogwarts. It only took them five minutes to walk to the front doors, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them.

Hermione's idea is to just go to the Gryffindor tower and curl up into a ball in bed, but the professor had other ideas. "Before you two join your friends for dinner, I would like to discuss something of great importance with you." This had both of their attention; they nodded for her to continue.

She looked at them, "Professor Dumbledore has decided to create a sort of house unity with the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses." This had them worried, "and he's decided to place you two in your own dorm, and before you two protest, you both have your own rooms, but you share a bathroom and a kitchen. It's similar to your house dorms, but a bit smaller. Any questions?"

They were both dumbfounded, but Malfoy was the first to speak, "Professor, may I ask why this is happening?" He was in total inner freak out mode. Hermione was just thinking that it couldn't get any worse than this, until the professor spoke next.

"It's been decided that the two houses need to get along and you two have been chosen since you two have the most animosity towards each other, so if you two can get along this year, then the rest of your houses can as well." The professor was hoping that this would work, because if the two houses could get along, then there would be less trouble and more peace for all.

Malfoy exploded a bit, "What do you mean 'we have to get along' if I never have to see her again, I'd be happy." That was a bad choice of words on his part.

"Oh, I see how it is Malfoy, I'm just a menace to society and should go away. Well, you'll get your wish. Professor, I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, I'm leaving." Hermione rushes past both of them with tears in her eyes, but decided to go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to get some quiet and Professor McGonagall would be able to find her there if she needed to.

_'Great, now I've done it. I'm going to have to live with her, this is going to be like being in Hell, but worse.'_ Malfoy was not happy, and neither was Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy, in the future I'd advise you to keep your comments to yourself unless you'd like detention your first week of school. Now, please go to the Great Hall and get seated, Professor Dumbledore will let you know where your dorm is after the first years are sorted." With that, she walked towards the girl's bathroom she knew Hermione would be in.  
-

**A/N: Sorry to end it there, but I thought that would be a great spot to end it. I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter up next Saturday, depending on how many reviews I get, so please REVIEW! Even if it's just to say it was cool, I would like some feedback please. I've decided to not post the next chapter until I get at least 2 reviews, so please let me know what you think about this chapter or the story itself or even your ideas on how I could take this story. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Everything Has Purpose, Even Pain**

**Author: RayneLover101**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything recognizable, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Shout Outs:**

**The Talking Head: Thank you for your review. I plan to keep writing this story, granted it's taking me longer to write the chapters, but that's what happens when you make a story out of thin air and let the story go where the characters want it to go. You will see how Draco and Hermione interact next chapter, but I really hope you like this chapter, it's the longest one I've done so far. You'll know some of what's wrong with Hermione, but not until around chapter 5, so please stick around to see what I come up with next for this story.**

**Guest: I'm glad I have you interested on what's wrong with Hermione and I hope you'll keep reading to find out. I don't plan on letting anything slip about what's wrong until chapter 5-ish. But please let me know what you think of this chapter, I hope it's going in the right direction.**

**A/N: Chapter 3, I'm on a roll. So I'm starting to get out of my writer's block/funk type thing that's going on with me. I'm getting better at updating don't you think? Anyways, I think this story is really going somewhere and I'm actually glad that I'm sticking with it and coming up with more ideas unlike my other stories. I'm really going to try to update my other stories soon, but I have to finish this story first. So please bear with me on that front. So this chapter is going to be quite a bit longer than the others, I just started writing and then this came to be, so enjoy the long chapter, because I'm not sure if it'll happen again. Again, no beta, so my mistakes are my own, review and let me know what you think. :D **

**Warnings: Moaning Myrtle may be slightly OOC since I don't really remember how she talks exactly, but I hope her character's ok.  
-**

Hermione found solace in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she didn't know why, but she found it slightly calming talking to Myrtle since she knew pretty much everything that went on inside Hogwarts castle. When Hermione reached the bathroom, she walked in and sat in a stall about to start bawling her eyes out.

Just then Myrtle pops out from the other stall, "What's bothering you, Hermione? You're usually so happy." She was concerned that Hermione didn't look or act like her normal self, "did something happen over the summer, you look very worn out."

Hermione looked up at her, "Hi, Myrtle." _'Should I tell her? She's been known to blurt things out to people who come in here. But I think she's the only one I can trust with this right now,'_ Hermione thought for a moment, then decided to tell her a little bit about what's been going on.

"Can you keep this a secret between us? I mean it Myrtle, no one can know about this." Hermione was pleading with her; she knew by the look on her face that Myrtle knew that this was very serious.

Myrtle thought it was curious that Hermione was begging her not to say anything, but if she was hurting herself, she would have to go to Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. "Ok," she had a thoughtful look on her face, "I won't say anything, but please don't be hurting yourself," she cut off there, gauging Hermione's reaction.

Hermione was relieved that Myrtle wasn't going to say anything, but she knew that she couldn't tell her everything, because she would probably tell Professor McGonagall about their conversation. So she decided to choose her words carefully, "Well…where do I start? I guess at the beginning would be the best place to start."

Flashback

_It was a warm sunny day; Hermione had just gotten home from Kings Cross Station after saying goodbye to her friends. She stepped out of the car and made her way up to the front door of her house. She walked in and saw that the house was empty; her parents were still outside getting her bags out of the trunk._

_When her parents came up behind her, people came out of their hiding places and yelled 'Surprise! Welcome Home!' She was surprised to see all of her friends and family standing there with balloons and streamers and banners, and her mom had disappeared, but came out of the kitchen carrying a beautiful sheet cake that said, 'Welcome Home, Hermione!'_

_Hermione walked up to her mother and said, 'thank you,' then hugged her mom over the cake._

_Her dad walked up to her and said, 'welcome home, honey,' then kissed her on the top of the head. 'Now, lets eat, I'm hungry and I'm sure you are, too.' He then walked into the kitchen and brought out plates, knives, and forks._

_It was a wonderful day, they all sat around the living room and talked about what she did at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament; but she left out the part about being one of the ones being saved underwater during the second tournament at the Black Lake; and the Yule Ball._

_Soon it was nighttime, and they all got ready for bed. It was about 3:30 am when everyone realized that something was very wrong. Hermione started screaming bloody murder in her sleep, then when her mom ran in, she stopped screaming, but she also stopped breathing as well. Her mom was so scared that she called the rescue squad to come out and about two minutes after she called the rescue squad, Hermione started breathing again, but she was unconscious._

_The paramedics came in and checked her out; she was unconscious and had no pupil response, so they rushed her to the nearest hospital._

_When they arrived, she was placed in ICU and after many meds being pumped into her system, she woke up about ten hours later. The doctors had no idea what was happening to her, but the reason why she didn't wake up for that long was because of the medically induced coma they placed her in so they could check her over. They did find some cranial swelling, but that went down after a few hours, but they couldn't do anything until she woke up._

_When Hermione woke up, her mom was so happy she was crying, 'Oh…thank Merlin you are safe. I was so worried,' then she pointed to her father, 'we were so worried.'_

_Hermione was so confused, 'mom? What's going on? Why am I here?' She was beginning to panic, she knew she was in the hospital but she didn't know why._

_Her father spoke up before her mother could say anything, 'Hermione, dear, you were screaming in your sleep last night, and…' he paused looking at his wife for permission to tell his daughter, she nodded, 'and you were unconscious for about ten hours now. Last night after you stopped screaming, you stopped breathing. But after a minute, you started breathing again. Your mom called an ambulance and you were brought here.'_

_She was still confused, but when she was about to ask more questions, the doctor came in. 'Ah, so our patient is awake. I'm Doctor Raznic, it's a pleasure to meet you,' he shook Hermione's mom's hand, then her father's, and moved over to her. He started to check her vitals, 'well, you seem to be fine now, Miss Granger, but I'd still like to take some tests to make sure you're all right so this doesn't happen again,' at this he looked over to her parents to get their permission._

_Her father spoke up, 'Doctor, may we speak to you out in the hall?' Hermione guessed they wanted to ask him what was wrong with her, but didn't want to upset her. She hated being treated like a baby._

_Doctor Raznic nodded and motioned for them to step outside. Hermione couldn't hear much, but she did hear, 'doctor, what's wrong with my daughter?' that was her mother, then she heard the doctor say, 'honestly, I'm not sure, that's why I'd like to do a battery of tests.'_

_She heard her father say, 'what kinds of tests and how much will it be and how long will it take?' The doctor moved farther away from the room, but she heard in bits and pieces, 'MRI…we'll have to do a CT…and we'll have to keep her for the next day or so…'_

_That's all she really heard before her eyes suddenly felt very tired. Then the next thing she remembers, she's looking up at her mother's very scared and worried eyes. 'Ugh…what happened? I feel so tired.'_

_Her mother just turned to her father and whispered something that she couldn't understand, then he spoke up, 'honey, you passed out and your heart stopped beating, but you're going to be fine now. Everything is going to be just fine' She knew he was rattled, but she felt it calming to have her mom sitting next to her._

_Then Doctor Raznic comes in a second time, but this time, has a nurse with him. He looks to her parents, they nod, then he looks at her, 'Miss Granger, we're going to have to take you to have some tests done.'_

_Hermione was worried and terrified, then she felt her mom squeeze her hand, but she had to ask, 'what kind of tests?' She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer._

_He looked at her parents, then to her, 'we're going to take you to have a scan called an MRI, which is a giant x-ray machine that allows us to see inside your body to see if anything's wrong, then we're going to take you to have a CT, which is called a CAT scan, it lets us have a closer look at certain places that a MRI couldn't tell us information about. Do you have any other questions for me?' He seemed very nice, so Hermione decided that it was ok to trust him. She shook her head no and waited._

_He nodded once to her parents, then the nurse asked Hermione, 'do you need help getting into the wheelchair?' Hermione shook her head no, then went to get up, and stopped because she was very dizzy, then nodded yes. The nurse helped her get up and into the wheelchair with little difficulty and wheeled her off towards the MRI room._

_Hermione didn't really remember anything from the time she left her room to the time that she was laying down onto the metal slab of the MRI table. Doctor Raznic looked at her before he pushed the button to retract the table, he said, 'it's ok to be scared, you'll hear a whirring noise, like a dentist's drill, but only louder. If you get too scared and want us to stop, just say so. I'll be in the other room and if you need to get out, I'll be right there. Are you ready?'_

_Hermione nodded yes and waited until she was in the MRI machine, she heard Doctor Raznic's voice through the speaker, 'Ok, Miss Granger, we're going to start now, are you ok to begin?' _

_Hermione nodded, but then said, 'yes, I'm ready.' She didn't know what to expect, but when the machine started, she was startled a bit, but the noise was actually a bit soothing in a way. It was over before she knew it, and she was on her way back to her room; she had been switched from the ICU to an actual hospital room up on the fourth floor._

_When she came back to her room, her parents were there waiting for her. She got help getting back into bed and her mom said to the nurse, 'did it go well? When will you have to take her for the CAT scan?'_

_The nurse smiled, 'it went extraordinary. Your daughter was very brave; she was very calm for her first time being in an MRI machine. As for the CT, we'll have to get back the MRI results to figure out where to use it. Doctor Raznic will be in shortly to tell you the results.' With that, she left the room, to do rounds probably._

_Hermione's mom looked over at her and said with a smile that didn't show in her eyes, 'see, everything's going to be fine. Do you want me to get you something to eat? Drink?'_

_Hermione nodded, 'some water and some orange jello if they have it.' She smiled at her mom, then watched as she nodded and walked away to find her father._

_Before she left the room though, she asked, 'Hermione, dear, do you want me to find your dad and have him come up?'_

_Hermione shook her head, 'no, he should get some rest; I think I'm going to close my eyes for a little while. Wake me when you get back?'_

_She nodded, 'ok, get some rest sweetie,' then came back and kissed Hermione on the forehead and left to find some water and jello._

Flashback End

Myrtle was confused as to why Hermione stopped telling her story, "Hermione…why did you stop? Did you find out about the scans? Wh-"

"Myrtle, calm down," Hermione interjected, "I need a breather, my mouth feels so dry now." About fifteen minutes passed as she was telling her story and she didn't even stop once during it to take a small break.

What neither of them knew was that Professor McGonagall was standing at the door listening to the story as well, wondering what had happened to Hermione over the summer that made her so depressed and scared. So she walked in and cleared her throat, "Miss Granger," then nodded to Myrtle, "Myrtle."

Hermione was so surprised to hear the professor's voice, but she had to ask, "Professor…how long have you been standing there?" She was frightened that the professor knew that she had been in the hospital over the summer.

Professor McGonagall looked towards Myrtle with a look of 'I'd like to speak to her alone' and Myrtle looked back to Hermione and said, "If you need me, you know exactly where to find me; in the pipes; just yell for me when you want to finish our talk." And with that she jumped into a toilet with a shriek of happiness.

The professor looked over to Hermione and said in a quiet voice, "I've heard the whole story, I would like to know if you are all right. And I've come to take you to your dorms to calm down and sleep. You can join your friends when you are ready to, classes start in two days so your schedule is in your room." She then moved back, "Miss Granger…you know you can always come to me if you ever need to talk, I will always listen and never judge and I will never disclose our conversations to anyone."

Hermione got up and went over to the sinks to wash off her face, then looked up at the professor and said, "thank you professor, I may do that, but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet, but you will be one of the first people to know when I am. May we go to the dorms now, professor?" Hermione just wanted to climb into bed and fall asleep, not waking up until tomorrow afternoon.

McGonagall nodded, "of course, follow me." She was worried about her student, but she knew not to push and Hermione would open up eventually. _'Maybe she'll open up to Mr. Malfoy. I hope Albus knows what he's doing putting them in the same dorm together. I hope they don't kill each other.'_ She was quiet, but every once-in-a-while would say, "don't linger Miss Granger, it's not far now."

Hermione was really wondering where the dorms were and how beautiful it would be. But she could look tomorrow, right now she just wanted to lie down and forget about the rest of the world. _'Maybe I'll actually write in a journal like my mom said to, it could help, but then there's the chance of Malfoy finding it and reading it. I just can't believe that I'm going to have to live with him. This is going to be Hell on Earth to live with him. Maybe if I ignore him long enough, he'll give up.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the professor saying, "Well, here we are. It's not too far from the Great Hall or any of your classes. The password is Unity, but you can feel free to change it any time you want, but the password can only be changed by both of you at the same time, so you two will have to agree on a password. I would suggest changing it periodically so no one else can guess the password." After that she said to the statues standing outside the door, "Unity," and it opened.

Hermione was about to comment, but was interrupted by, "good luck, Miss Granger, I hope you feel better tomorrow. Good night. Oh, and one more thing, your room is up the stairs and to the left, Mr. Malfoy's is down the hall to the right. I'm sure you'll find the bathroom just fine, it's between the rooms." And with that Professor McGonagall turned and left.

Hermione sighed and thought, _'great, now I may have to deal with Malfoy on my own. You know what? I'm just going to go straight to my room and ignore anything and everything else.'_ So she put on a brave face and walked into the room.  
-

**A/N: Ohhh, cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I thought this chapter was getting a little too long. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Was the flashback ok? Please Review and let me know what you thought of the chapter. :D Chapter 4, will be up next Saturday if I get at least two or three reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Everything Has Purpose, Even Pain**

**Author: RayneLover101**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything recognizable but maybe the dormitory room, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Shout Outs:**

**The Talking Head: I'm glad you're hooked, that's what I was intending on happening. :D You'll find out definitely in chapter 5 what's happening, and only glimpse a little this chapter. It is fairly difficult to write on the fly, but it kinda makes it more fun that way, finding out what's going to happen next. I'm glad you think every chapter gets better, that's really flattering as a writer. And thank you for saying that it's ok to have an OOC character if it fits well, I'm really glad you think so. That actually made my day. :D I'm sure you'll like this chapter even though it's mostly descriptions, I hope they're ok. Please keep reading and reviewing and making my day.**

**A/N: So here we are, chapter 4, it's been quite a ride for me. I've been having some major writer's block while writing this chapter, but I think I did a decent job. I was majorly contemplating on whether or not to put the descriptions of their dormitory, but I decided that I would ultimately put them in. So this is going to be quite a long chapter of mostly descriptions of what it looks like, I'm sorry that there's not going to be much Dramione or talking, there will be a little, but not much. Also this is officially the longest chapter I've ever written, and I think that's because I had to do all these descriptions. I really hope I didn't go into too much detail, but I really got into this chapter. I think that's because I kinda based it off of my own home. I may let slip what's going on with Hermione this chapter, but I may leave that for chapter 5. Let me know what you think, so Please REVIEW. :D**

**A/N 2: Just wanted to let you know, when I'm describing things, I go from Hermione's POV to Draco's POV, then just description without either of their inputs. Also I had to put DHDHDH because ff wasn't letting me put my dividers in.**

**DHDHDHDH**

Hermione noticed that Malfoy was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace writing something in a journal, she didn't really pay much attention to anything, since she just wanted to crawl under her blankets and fall asleep. She did hear Malfoy say something along the lines of, "About time, Granger…what's your problem? What, you're giving me the silent treatment for something I had no control of?"

She tuned the rest out and walked up the stairs, turned left and into her room. She didn't even lock her door, assuming that Malfoy would leave her alone for the rest of the night, and set the stuff she was carrying down on the floor and collapsed onto the bead, falling right into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in the common room, Draco was furious that Hermione just ignored him, not even saying anything sarcastic back like she normally does. He sat there, thinking, _'what's her problem? Am I that bad to talk to, we were fairly civil during the train ride? Maybe she had a bad talk with McGonagall. I'll wait until she's asleep to check on her…wait, why would I want to do that? I hate her, I hate all muggle borns.'_ After that, he decided to stop thinking about anything and everything, but he just couldn't get Hermione out of his head, having a bad feeling that something was really wrong with her this year.

Hermione had been asleep for about two hours, when her door creaked open and Draco slipped in, wondering why he was doing this in the first place. He decided to chance it a bit and walked next to the bed and looked down at Hermione curled into a small shaking ball. He, instinctly, took a blanket from the chair at her desk and draped it over her. For some odd reason, he brushed a piece of her hair from her face, then turned and slowly and silently closed the door behind him.

Once safely inside his room, Draco fell back onto his bed, and just started thinking. _'Why did I just do that? I don't worry about anyone but myself…don't I? What am I thinking, why would I care about her? She's just a mud…oh Merlin, I can't even say it anymore.'_ He just couldn't get her out of his head, but decided to just go to bed, too, and hopefully he would stop thinking about her.

He was wrong on that account, he dreamt about her that night. _They were in Hogsmede, at the Three Broomsticks, in the back drinking some butterbeers alone. He looked up into her eyes, which were sparkling, and brushed her hair behind her ear, making her blush, which for some reason he liked seeing. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take, she asked, 'where are we going now?'_

_He pulled her close, and whispered into her ear, 'you'll see when we get there, it's a surprise. I'm pretty sure you'll like this surprise.' He smiled in her direction as he led her outside._

_It was late fall, winter was almost around the corner. The trees were almost bare, but there were a few colored leaves left. Draco led them to the edge of Hogsmede, towards a small fountain where the water was still moving through the statue. Draco guided Hermione over to a bench near the fountain, and sat her down._

_She looked at him expectantly, waiting patiently for Draco to tell her why he brought her out here, granted this place was so beautiful. When he kneeled down in front of her, she started to get worried, Draco could tell by her face._

_Draco looked up at Hermione, and said, "Hermione, it's been a wonderful few months, and I realized that I've never told you how I feel. Don't freak out so much, I'm not proposing," he knew that's what she was thinking he was doing, but laughed when he saw the relief on her face, "I just wanted to tell you that I am falling for you, hard, and I know we haven't been together much, since you have your friends and I have mine and it's not acceptable for us to be together. But I really want something with you, will you accept going out on a proper date with me?"_

_She smiled down at him, whispers, "yes, I'd love to go out with you on a proper date," and did something he didn't expect, cupped his face with her hand, pulls him up to her, and gently pecks him on the cheek, with a blush that makes her whole face red as a tomato._

_He smiles back, grabs her hand, and pulls her over to the fountain, and they just stand there looking out at the beauty of the place._

Draco wakes up with a small gasp, "what did I just dream?" He was so confused as to why he dreamt what he did, but he decided not to think too much on it, since it was only four am and went back to sleep.

**DHDHDHDH**

It was about six am when Hermione woke up. She was so refreshed, and surprisingly had a great, dreamless sleep. Hermione turned over to look at the clock and realized that she was covered by a blanket, _'when did this get here? Maybe Malfoy…why would he care if I froze? Oh well, I guess I'll have to thank him eventually, or even talk to him. Ugh, when did my life get so turned around?'_ While she was having a mental argument with herself as to when her life got so messed up, she got up and decided to look around her room since she didn't look around yesterday when she got there.

Hermione looked around at her walls, they were a pale yellow color, almost white; like an off-white color; then to her floor, which was a deep violet color and when she put her feet on it was very soft, since it was carpet. She looked down at her bed, which had her wolf blanket from home on it; there were two wolves walking in the forest in the winter; and the comforter and sheets were a deep red color. She looked at her bed more, which was a red cherry wood, it had the same color and wood headboard and it was only a full sized bed, but it was just the right size for her. She looked at her pillows with had two violet pillowcases and two yellow pillowcases.

She looked around her room and noticed a cherry wood desk, which had a small lamp on it, a journal, quill, and ink was on it as well. The desk was in front of her 44x58 inch window with stained oak trim around it, but there was a space on the windowsill for her to sit. Next to the desk along the left wall was a bookcase that had all of her favorite books on it.

She noticed her nightstand was also red cherry wood and the top of it is grey colored granite with a small drawer near the top and a bigger drawer underneath it. She saw that there was a sound box on it along with a clock radio. She opened the sound box and saw that the sound of her fish tank at home was installed in it, so it would be easier for her to sleep.

She looked for her dresser, which was near the right corner of her room. It was also cherry wood, and it had three drawers for her clothes. And on the wall above the dresser was a full-body length mirror and on the dresser was her jewelry box that she must have set there last night.

Hermione looked around even more, and saw her closet, which had cherry wood sliding doors. She slid open the door and there was one bar with hangers on it so she could hang up her clothes, and there was also a long shelf at the top of the closet for her to put more stuff; like storage or shoes, she'd figure something out; but in the right corner was a dark red electric blanket that would keep her warm during the winter.

There was something interesting to her though, she noticed that she had electrical outlets, which wasn't very normal to Hogwarts standards. So she opened her nightstand drawers, the top one first and saw that it was empty, but then looked in the bottom drawer and saw a laptop case. She pulled it out and opened it. She gasped as she pulled out the laptop in it, "Oh, Merlin's beard. Did my parent's get me this?" She was so surprised and decided that she would write to her parents later today to thank them.

After exploring her room, she decided to take a shower and get dressed so she could go eat breakfast. So she grabbed her clothes for the day from her bag and set out to find the bathroom, then she remembered what Professor McGonagall said yesterday, 'I'm sure you'll find the bathroom just fine, it's between the rooms.'

She walked down the hall, just a few feet to the bathroom, the walls were white, and the floor was maroon colored carpet. She noticed that Malfoy's door was closed so she assumed that he was still sleeping or in the common room. _'I wonder if his room looks a nice as mine. I know he'd never allow me in there, but why would I want to go in anyways? What was I thinking?'_

She opened the door to the bathroom, which was stained oak, and walked inside. She looked at the walls first; they were green; then to the floor, which were cream-colored square tiles in diamond form. She noticed the doorknob was gold, _'well, at least there's Gryffindor colors.'_

She flipped on the light, the switch was on the wall opposite the door. There was two switches, one for the light and one for the fan, she figured out that the right was for the fan and the one on the left was for the light. The switches and the plate around it was a cream colored ceramic.

Hermione walked in more and saw the vanity, which was oak with a granite countertop, there were two drawers on either side and a door in the middle, which when she opened it had a wastebasket and toilet paper. There was also a body-length mirror on top of the vanity as well. There was a sink in the middle of the vanity, cream-colored bowl and the faucet and knobs were silver.

Hermione looked at the floor, which were cream colored tiles, then at the toilet, which was on the right when you walk in, in a little alcove. The toilet itself was cream colored ceramic, and there was an arrangement of fake flowers on it, but Hermione didn't pay much attention to what kind of flowers.

There was a linen closet across from the toilet, it had a cherry wood door and gold door knobs. When she opened it, she saw there were three shelves; the top shelf had red and green towels and blankets of different shades of red and green. The rest of the shelves were empty to put whatever they wanted on them. They'd have to figure that out later.

Hermione grabbed a red towel and set it on the vanity near the bath tub, which was white ceramic. There were curtains as well as a glass door for their choosing. _'I'll have to use the curtain as well as the door, just in case Malfoy tries something.'_ Hermione knew that Malfoy would probably try something just to get back at her for something stupid like getting stuck in the same area as she was in.

There was a tub as well as a walk in shower set up, which was a bit strange if anyone asked Hermione. But there was gold trim along the edge of the tub and around the edge of the glass doors. The knobs inside were silver as well as the shower head, which detached if needed. The back wall of the shower was green as well as the rest of the bathroom. If she looked up, the ceiling was white and had a half circle swish of steko plastered on to it. Also when Hermione looked around the edges of the room, she found that there was a stained oak trim around the whole room, which made it look a bit more earthy.

Hermione knew there was time later to look around, she looked at her watch and saw that she only had about an hour and a half until she had to go down to the tables with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of her friends to eat breakfast. She striped off her bed clothes and got into the shower, making sure the curtain and the door was closed before getting cleaned up.

When she finished her refreshing shower, she wrapped her towel around her and realized that she didn't bring a change of clothes in with her, so she would have to run to her room and hopefully Malfoy wouldn't be standing there waiting for her to get out.

She gathered her dirty clothes, opened the door slowly and looked out into the hall. _'Malfoy's door is still closed, maybe if I'm really quiet, he won't even know I'm out here. Because knowing him, he'd catch me in just a towel and tell the whole school that he saw me practically naked. Yuck, that'll never happen as long as I'm here. Maybe if I run...'_ Her thoughts were racing as she ran as fast as she could back to her room. She opened her door and ran inside, closing and locking it shut behind her.

**DHDHDHDH**

But what Hermione didn't know was that as she was running to her room, Draco was just coming out of his room to get some water from the kitchen, that he assumed was there somewhere. He didn't see much, just the back of Hermione as she was opening her door and rushing inside. _'Must have forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom._' He didn't think much of it and started to walk downstairs to find the kitchen.

When Draco reached the bottom of the stairs, which happened to be fourteen exact, he wasn't sure why he counted, but he did, he looked around what he assumed to be the common room.

There was a brick fireplace with silver trim around it, _'well, at least someone had a little taste when decorating the common room, I really hope that there's more Slytherin colors than Gryffindore colors, just to mess with Granger.'_

He looked down at the carpet, which was a dark red color, but it only went about three quarters of the way though out the room. In front of the fireplace, on the left side of the room from the stairs, was a green couch and a green and red plaid chair on either side about a foot from the couch. The couch and chairs were about three and a half foot from the fireplace and instead of carpet, just in the rectangle that the couch and chairs make is the cherry wood flooring. There were rugs in front of the couch and chairs, they were red with green edgings.

On the other side of the room is an oak dinner table that was five feet long and matching chairs of the same wood, but had red and green plaid cushions on them. On the table were two placemats, one red on the left end and one green on the right end.

Next to the table along the wall was a bookcase, with many magic and Muggle books on it, at least that's what Draco made out of it. _'Great, now I have to deal with Granger's insufferable chatter about her favorite Muggle books. If I ignore her, she'll freak out and get really cranky, and if I say something about it, she'll freak out more and storm off to her room. I guess I'm screwed over either way.'_ With a sigh, he looked around more.

He noticed that the walls were an off white color and the ceiling was white as well, but it had a design on it, swirls of some sort, he'd have to ask Granger about that later.

Draco looked at a doorway that was about three foot from the fireplace, _'that must be the kitchen, great I'm starving.'_

So he walked through the doorway and whistled, "wow, this place is...I don't know how to describe it."

"I do," Draco swung around, and saw Hermione standing there in her typical Gryffindore outfit, but her hair was different; it was up in a loose pony tale. "It's amazing, beautiful, and from the looks of it, probably expensive, but considering there's magic involved it probably wasn't too expensive." Hermione walked in and started looking around a bit.

**DHDHDHDH**

Hermione had been getting ready for the day, she put on her regular Gryffindore outfit, but she decided to change it up today and put her hair up in a loose pony tale after brushing it out fully, which she could now do now that her mane has been flattened, so she could take it down during the day or put the pony tale tighter when she's working on something messy.

She knew that she had to make this school year count, since it probably would be her last year in Hogwarts. She didn't really want to think about it, the only person who knew was Harry and she'd owled him over summer break to break the news to him. He took it fairly well, but visited her and stayed the rest of the summer.

Hermione hoped that Malfoy didn't figure it out, he'd probably have it spread out all over the school in a matter of five minutes. She moved back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, when she was done she went down stairs and looked around the common room.

'_Wow! This place is amazing. I love it, it's just so beautiful. Where's the kitchen? Oh, there it is.'_ She started walking towards the kitchen and saw Malfoy standing just inside the doorway looking around. _'Well, here goes nothing,'_ and she walked in.

**DHDHDHDH**

The kitchen was so beautiful, it had white walls, a very light mauve colored ceiling, and cream colored tiles shaped in little triangles all though the room, which wasn't too big that it seemed intimidated or so small that they couldn't move, but was just perfect for the two of them.

The quartz counter stretched all around the edge of the kitchen giving it a homey feel, on the left at an angle were the sinks. There were two stainless steel sinks in the middle of the counter there, the faucet and sideways flip knobs were stainless steel as well.

Under the sinks is a drawer that doesn't open and below that is a oak door that opens to the right. Inside is two trash cans; one for regular garbage and one for paper.

Next to the sink to the left on the counter is a black toaster and can opener. There's a drawer below the counter on the left of the sink, which contains bigger knives and forks for carving, spatulas; regular stainless steel ones and rubber ones for the non stick pans; plastic wrap, tin foil, and plastic Ziploc bags.

Below the drawer is a cupboard. Inside is baking sheets for muffins and regular long ones, things needed for the dishwasher, and a blender.

Next to the cupboard is a black dishwasher for them to learn to be more self sustaining.

Above the counter are two cabinets, which have oak doors, in the same places as the cupboard and dishwasher below. Inside are three shelves, which go all the way across since the inside isn't connected as indicated on the outside. On the bottom shelf are cups, glasses, and water bottles, on the middle shelf are mugs and extra batteries for their clocks, etc., and the top shelf is empty for them to put what they wish up there.

On the inside of the door of the cabinet above the dishwasher has an updated calendar on it. The calendar had different wolves for each month.

In the middle of the kitchen is an island with a green quartz top and stained oak body, with drawers and cabinets interspersed all around it.

In the middle of the counter straight in is a black gas stove with a sliver backboard **(A/N: I hope you know what I mean), **which has the controls for the electric oven and a switch for the oven light. And it has a black fan overhead above it as well.

Above the stove is two cabinets with oak doors. Inside, the cabinets are one big one sideways, but they are separated by a divider on the outside. There's flour, powdered sugar, various empty jars, and some paring knives.

And above the cabinets was a foot around analog clock. The clock had cherry wood around it and the outside was actually glass.

Next to the stove on the left is another cabinet, but it's longer than it is wide. Inside, there's three shelves. On the bottom shelf is their favorite boxed foods, a small sugar container, and spices. On the middle shelf is the sugar, noodles, and teas. On the top shelf is the lemonades, some extra spices for pumpkin juice, and bullion cubes.

In the far right corner of the room is a refrigerator and freezer combo, and above the fridge is two cabinets with oak doors. The fridge is a cream color and there's two doors on it; one on top and one on the bottom; which open to the right.

Next to the fridge on the right against the wall was a step stool; it was white colored metal and had two steps with rubber on them so no one would fall off of it.

Next to the fridge below the counter, on the left, is two drawers and two cupboards below the drawers. In the drawer closest to the fridge is knives, screwdrivers, pliers, and an assortment of tape. In the drawer next to that one is the silverware, carrot shaver, straws, and manual can opener. In the cupboard below that drawer and the cupboard next to it were plastic bags, pitchers, recipe books, mixing bowls, and containers.

Next to the cupboards on the left and to the right of the stove is a lazy susan **(A/N: not sure how to spell that)**. It spins around in a circle and contains cans, potatoes, ramen, and cereal.

Above that on the granite counter is a black microwave and above that is a cabinet with a oak door. In the cabinet was plates, bowls, a cheese grater, garbage bags, and small containers for pudding or leftovers on three different shelves; small plates in the front, big plates in the back, small bowls on the left side, and garbage bags on the right side of the bottom shelf. On the middle shelf is the cheese grater on the left, medium sized bowls in the front, bigger and deeper bowls on the right, and in the back are family sized chip bowls. On the top shelf are a variety of small containers; round ones, square ones, and rectangle ones.

**DHDHDHDH**

When they finished looking around, Draco went to the fridge and got out the water. Then he went over to the cabinet and got out a glass. He looked over to Hermione and said, "did you need something or are you just going to stand there and gape?"

Hermione knew her mouth was hanging open a little, but she was NOT gaping, "I'm not gaping Malfoy, I'm just looking around. And it's none of your business anyway." She pushed past him and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet, then grabbed the water out of his hands and poured herself a cup of water. She set the water back down and drank her water in a couple gulps.

Once she was done, she put the cup in the dishwasher on the top and stormed back up to her room. Draco assumed it was to get her books, but didn't think on it much. He poured himself a glass, put the water back in the fridge, and took his water back to his room.

**DHDHDHDHD**

Once Draco got back to his room, he set his cup down on the nightstand next to his bed. He hadn't really looked around his room much since he got there, and since he had some time until he had to go down to breakfast.

The carpet wad Slytherin green, _'well, at lest it isn't tacky looking. Wow, I really sound like Pansy. That's a scary thought'_ The walls were white, but not white white, they were an off-white color.

His bed was a full sized bed with a stained oak headboard and matching footboard. The headboard was solid and curved and the footboard was solid as well and curved, but just barely came above the mattress.

The sheets of the bed were green as well as the comforter, but it was a forest green color. The pillow cases were green and white, two of each.

Next to the bed to the right, which is the closest to the door, is an oak nightstand with a drawer an inch under the top. There were four legs, in between was empty and at the bottom, about three inches from the end of the legs with two thin pieces of oak that crossed like an x. On top of the nightstand is an analog clock so he'd know what time it was.

There was a 44 x 58 window on the left wall of the room. There were white sheer curtains in front of the window. In front of the window was a stained oak desk with a center drawer for his quills and journals. On top of the desk is a lamp, it's in the left corner, and in the center is a journal and a quill with ink next to it.

Next to the desk along the left wall is a stained oak book case with all of Draco's favorite books, since he, surprisingly, loved to read just as much as Hermione, just not many Muggle books. There were also all of his school books on the middle shelf of four.

The stained oak dresser was in the right corner of the room nest to his bed about five foot away. There were three empty drawers for his clothes and other accessories.

There was a closet with oak doors next to the desk near the right wall. The inside was empty, but there was a shelf at the top with a green electric blanket in the top right corner. Under the shelf was a long wooden bar with hangers on either side.

**DHDHDHDH**

When Draco finished looking around, he grabbed his books and quills for his first couple classes. Then he finished his water and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When he came out, he saw Hermione leaving the room and followed her. He thought she was just going down to breakfast, but she didn't.

After following Hermione for about five minutes, he hid as he watched her go through the doors of the hospital wing. He frowned, _'why is she going into the hospital wing? I don't think she'd have hurt herself between earlier and now. What happened?'_

Draco was surprised and confused, he really wanted to know what was gong on with her, but he couldn't let her know that he saw her, at least not yet. So he walked to the dining area and to the Slytherin table thinking of a way to figure out what's going on with Hermione.

**DHDHDHDH**

**A/N: This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written, but I think that it's actually getting really good, considering that I'm writing on the fly. I really do hope it's ok. Please review and let me know what you think. :D Chapter 5 may be up next Saturday, depending on how fast I write, but if it's not, it will be up in two weeks definitely. The more reviews I get, the faster I write, so please drop a review and let me know if you thought it was ok or even a little rushed. I don't care what you say as long as it doesn't bash my story.**


End file.
